


Entry Frag

by Lordsnugglepants



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Editor McCree, Gamer Hanzo, Gaming, Hanzo is Awkward, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Streamer Hanzo, toxic gaming culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordsnugglepants/pseuds/Lordsnugglepants
Summary: Hanzo is a streamer in his spare time. It's a hobby and he has a small but loyal and dedicated audience. However as he starts to get more popular he starts to grow not only on his platform but as a person as he meets new people who change his life. Specifically one cowboy with a talent for video editing and Photoshop
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 33
Kudos: 111





	1. Calculated Risk

_“One friendly remaining.”_

Hanzo sucked his teeth in irritation at the sound of the announcement. Being the last one standing with three people left on the enemy team to kill was not ideal, but if anyone could do it he could, especially on Caveira. After all, his plat promos were on the line and he really didn’t want to go through the pain of grinding back up if he lost. 

His team was rather silent for the most part and hadn’t been all that helpful in comms so he decided to rely on his own judgement from here on out. Taking a deep breath he weighed his options and tried to map out a plan in his head.

The operators that remained on the enemy were Ying, Buck, and Glaz, a typical selfish solo q set up. He could definitely work with this. Thankfully his operator's identity was still hidden to the enemy team. They would have to guess on whether or not he would roam or stay on site. Most likely the Ying would be the first to approach the site using her Candela with the Buck roaming around in search of glory kill and the Glaz staying far out of sight to snipe from afar, if he was smart. He was on the second floor of the Chalet so he would have to be extremely careful of the windows. 

Hanzo perked his ears as he heard the rumble of footsteps from the floor below. Adjusting his headset and gripping his mouse tighter Hanzo steeled himself as the footsteps grew louder in the house. He just needed one interrogation kill and he could take the others down, easy. 

Leaving the site Hanzo activated his silent step and rushed down the hall, checking his corners and giving a glance down every vulnerable window till he stopped at the corner of the staircase. He could feel his fingers twitching, ready to pull the trigger as he slowly peeked the corner of the staircase. As he did Buck came into full view and with lightning fast reflexes he nailed Buck in his legs, purposely allowing his bullet spread to travel wide to allow him to down his opponent but not kill. 

Moving fast Hanzo interrogated the Buck, killing him and getting the locations of the other operators. Glancing in his peripheral Hanzo could see that the Ying had already moved to the site and the Glaz was indeed still outside watching the windows, his prediction was correct. Smirking to himself Hanzo activated his silent step once more and rushed to the broken window and vaulted over. Flicking his mouse over Hanzo caught sight of the Glaz who was already trying to sprint out of his hiding spot to rush the house but to no avail as Hanzo managed to kill him cleanly with a headshot. 

Rushing back in the house Hanzo silent stepped once more and took a moment to breathe before waiting on the stairs again. The Ying had already planted while he was busy with the other two. If she was smart she would have left the site and waited for Hanzo to approach for defusement and killed him in his desperation.

But then again most players in this elo weren’t the most patient. 

Rushing back up the stairs Hanzo was already prepared as he caught sight of the Ying who was holding the corner laying in weight for him. Holding his left click Hanzo easily dispatched her with a one tap and ended the match. 

Slumping in his chair Hanzo exhaled and closed his eyes before allowing a smug smile to spread across his face, satisfied with his performance as he could hear his teammates praise for his spectacular clutch. 

“Child's play.” 

Opening his eyes again Hanzo focused his gaze to his second monitor to see his chat erupt in a series of PogChamps, Poggers and various other emotes. 

Adjusting his posture Hanzo sat up and got closer to his mic. 

“Thank you all for your time and support. I am grateful that you have joined me on my mission and can bear witness to our efforts,” Hanzo said before scrolling through the various stat menus to get to the part that everyone was waiting for as his gold ranked badge upgraded to the shiny teal of plat rank.

The chat then erupted in a series of hearts and various other supportive messages at his words and Hnazo couldn’t help but smile. He was a small streamer and it was really only a hobby with an audience average of seventy or eighty viewers. However despite his audience size they were dedicated and they made him feel special in his small successes whenever he did competitive, and that was enough for him.

“I believe now is a good time to end the stream. We have been successful in our goal of reaching plat for this month and I would like to end on a high note, best not to push my luck.” 

Hnazo then bowed his head slightly before bidding the chat farewell. They couldn’t see him since he didn’t have a camera set up but it felt right to do all the same. Cutting off the stream Hanzo stretched in his chair before looking at the time. 

It was only a little past twelve which was good. He still had a meeting tomorrow with the board and lunch with Genji so he needed at least eight hour. 

Getting up from his chair Hanzo showered and brushed his teeth before changing into a clean pair of boxer briefs and crawling into bed. Switching off his light he checked his phone to see if he had any messages and saw that Genji had texted him. 

**Genji.** Hey bro are we still on for tomorrow. Also how did your promos go?

 **Hanzo.** Yes we are and they went well, I won.

A beat of silence passed after Hanzo sent the message before Genji immediately responded. 

**Genji.** OMFG good, I don’t think I could take you complaining about your teammates if you lost. You better not demote cuz I really don’t want to deal with your tilt. 

Hanzo let out a hushed laugh before responding once more. 

**Hanzo.** They were bad. I had to clutch the game by myself with my team giving me no information to go off of. If anything I was doing charity work by giving them that win. 

**Genji.** You’re gonna hurt your neck if you suck yourself off any harder man. But good job I’m really happy for you I know you were looking to get to plat before the season ended. 

**Hanzo.** Thank you brother, when we meet tomorrow I can tell you about the match more in depth. 

**Genji** Sounds good. Gnite you sweaty try hard.

 **Hanzo.** Goodnight brother. 

With that Hanzo closed his text app and moved to his email to see if anything from work needed attending to. Immediately a feeling of dread filled his stomach as he found an email from his father. Frowning he closed his phone and plugged it into the charger before rolling over and tucking himself in. He didn’t even need to see the content of the email to know what it was about. 

Sighing, he decided to focus on getting to sleep. He would deal with one problem at a time and for now and the most important one was sleep. 

Hopefully he could get enough done at the office and still have time to play ranked tomorrow. It would really suck if his mmr decayed.


	2. Career Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo balances his work life and personal life.

Hanzo sat calmly from across the table as the man on the other side viewed the stack of papers laid out before him. Slowly the man filled out the documents one by one, and with each paper he signed the more tense he got. 

It was a simple task. Buy out the competition and take their assets so that they could be of use to the Shimada Corporation but it didn’t make it any easier to watch whenever the exchange had to happen. 

The man looked like he hadn’t slept in days and Hanzo could only surmise that he probably hadn’t. Given the fact that this contract should have been signed months ago the owner had fought tooth and nail to keep his business. He had lost his time, money, employees, everything that he had worked for. 

As the man got to the final page he let out a stuttered shaky breath while his trembling hand hovered over the signature line. His body had gone completely rigid and he held his breath, like a drowned man clinging to his last hope of reaching the surface. Hoping that if he held out, that if he held on that someone or something would save him.

But nothing would. He was trapped, doomed to be swept away.

Releasing the breath that he had been holding, the man finally signed his name on the line, resigning himself to be taken under by the corporate tide. Releasing the pen the man let it carelessly roll away on the desk and he forcefully pushed the papers towards Hanzo, frustration radiating from his body as he got up from his seat. 

“Thank you for your cooperation,” Hanzo said politely. It had come out of his mouth automatically,it was standard to do in meetings like this. After all, what could one do but be polite after taking everything from someone. 

The man stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly he turned to face Hanzo and gave him a glare of pure disgust and hurt. Tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes as he continued to face Hanzo down, hoping his emotion would phase him in some way, to make him squirm in any capacity, but it didn’t. 

Hanzo’s face remained impassive, completely ironclad as a single tear drop fell from the man's face. Hanzo had done this song a dance far too many times to be affected at this point. Some may have thought him cruel for his lack of emotion at stripping someone of everything they had worked to earn but it honestly wasn’t the case. He was just numb to it at this point. Far too many faces had walked through his doors and given him the same exact look. He was far too used to it to be fazed at this point. 

Realizing that no amount of glaring would affect the Shimada the man sullenly turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door behind him with a loud thud and leaving Hanzo alone in his large office with the ticking of his clock to fill the silence. 

Slumping in his chair Hanzo loosened his tie a bit before he pushed one of the extensions on his office phone. 

_Hello Mr.Shimada, anything I can do for you?_

“Devin please come to my office and collect the contract deal with the Borrison company and have it sent to my father immediately. Also push the meeting for today back from two to three, I need a moment to myself.” 

_“Certainly sir. Just as a reminder you have a meeting with your father as well.”_

Hanzo bit back an exasperated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, thank you for reminding me, how could I possibly forget about that…”

_“No problem sir, I’ll be up in a few.”_

“Thank you Devin,” Hanzo sighed out before he cut the line, feeling exhausted out of nowhere. Hopefully having lunch with Genji would help him relax and hopefully Genji would listen to reason and finally come back to work. He had been taking a “vacation” for nearly two weeks now and his father was growing far more frustrated with his lack of activity. If this kept up any longer there would be consequences, and despite both of them being grown men their father would find some petty way to make work both stressful and unnecessary complicated for them both.

Groaning loudly Hanzo let his head fall on the cool metal of his desk. Breathing deeply he tried to calm his anxious thoughts, concentrating on the steady ticking of the clock to help his mind fall into a comfortable lull.

Just as his brain was going wonderfully blank his phone vibrated in his pocket. Letting out a huff, Hanzo fished it out and turned his head to the side to see that Genji had texted him about their plans to meet later in the afternoon. 

Shooting Genji a few thumbs up Hanzo was about to pocket his phone when he got several notifications from twitter. Furrowing his brow he looked to to see that he was tagged by a few users which he thought was somewhat odd. His twitter was only used to make announcements when he was streaming and the schedule, other than that he rarely used it. The fact that he was being tagged when he barely posted was somewhat odd. 

Just as he was about to open the notification a soft knock on his door stopped him, it was Devin. 

“Sir I’ve come to collect the documents, but it’s kinda irrelevant at this point,” Devin said as he fiddled with the collar of his shirt. 

“And why is that exactly?” Hanzo asked, raising an eyebrow and pining his assistant down with a slight glare. 

Hanzo immediately regretted his tone as he saw Devin cast his gaze to the floor. He had done his best to remain as cordial with all of his subordinates or at least as indifferent as possible. Hanzo was aware that he was intimidating by nature and his position didn’t help either. Devin was exceptionally jumpy and the last thing he wanted to do was make the poor young man feel like he had to be on high alert at all times. 

“W-well yo-your father showed up and he will be joining the meeting now, also he wants to have the meeting at the original time instead.”

Clenching his fist Hanzo breathed deeply, letting his nostrils flare slightly as he did his best to reign in his emotions. “Thank you for telling me Devin, I’ll prepare immediately.”

“O-oh, of course sir, do you need anything else?”

“No Devin that will be all,” Hanzo said before collecting the contract papers and moving to the door. Reaching out Hanzo attempted to give Devin a reassuring pat or handshake but immediately jerked his hand down in an awkward swivel as he reached for the door handle instead. He didn’t know Devin all that well and considering the young man was slightly scared of him so touching might not be the right thing to go for. 

Unfortunately Devin had already put his hand out, expecting some type of handshake and immediately deflated as Hanzo turned away. Hanzo immediately felt himself internally scream, cringing at how awkward he had made this entire interaction.Desperate to escape this awful fiasco he opened the door for both of them

“Good work and thank you,” Hanzo mumbled out before he made his escape.

“Oh…. um, thank you sir…” 

Despite being unable to see his assistants face Hanzo heard the hurt in his voice and practically powered walked to the elevator while he cursed himself for having the social poise of vegetable. He could easily talk to the socially elite and smooth talk the snobs of the corporate world but he couldn’t have a two minute conversation with his own damn assistant without petrifying the man. Genji made it look so easy with the way that everyone fell over themselves for him. 

The elevator finally made its way down to him and he immediately mashed the button to have it close, the less social interaction he had for the next few minutes the better. 

Sighing, he leaned against the wall. “Why are you like this.”

\----------

“With what assets that they left behind we can liquidate them and use the revenue to start remodeling the building for when we introduce the new shipment of products that will be coming in for the end of the month ” Hanzo said as he stared the rest of the table down, an air of authority surrounding his body as he swept his gaze over them all. “Any questions?”

The room remained quiet and Hanzo’s face pulled up in a self assured smirk while he gathered a few paper up to put back in his briefcase. “Excellent then. We can start processing by the end of next week once everything is cleared by the contractors. We can conclude here, you’re all dismissed.”

With that the room started to thin out slowly until Hanzo was finally left alone, save for his father who sat on the opposite end of the table. He had remained silent throughout the entirety of the meeting, observing Hanzo and his execution of the meeting, and no matter how many times he went through these meetings over the years his father still unnerved him with his calculated gaze. 

Meeting his father's gaze the older Shimada carefully leaned back in his chair,closing his eyes before taking a deep breath before letting an unbearable silence pass between the two of them. 

“You did rather well handling the meeting and closing out the deal,” He finally said as he looked up to Hanzo once more. “Well done, my son.”

Hanzo let his shoulder relax a bit as he released a breath he didn’t realize that he was holding. His father had expected the contract deal to have been closed earlier. At this point he wasn’t sure if the congratulations was bait or if he was actually genuine in his response. He had asked for an extension to clean up the contract and take care of the closing, and though his father had given it to him he had been passive aggressive about the entire process. Balling his hands into a fist he decided it would most likely be best to take responsibility for his inability to get it done on time to avoid any unneeded confrontation. 

“I was little behind schedule unfortunately, but at least we can begin making progress on the new set of projects and getting the new building ready for the next quarter coming up.”

“Yes, you were behind schedule,” Sojiro chastised as he got up from his seat, straightening out his suit. “But so long as you recognize your mistake and take the steps to get back on track you can fix it.” 

Casting his gaze to the floor Hanzo bit the inside of his cheek, his brows furrowed as he reflected on his shortcomings. “Yes, of course.”

With that Sojiro began to leave the room, standing at the door he stopped to glance at Hanzo over his shoulder. “Oh and Hanzo, make sure you have Genji come back by the end of the week.”

“Yes father…”

Finally stepping out of the board room Sojiro left Hanzo alone. Running his fingers through his long hair Hanzo undid the elastic band and let it fall over his face.

He’s honestly just happy the work day is over. 

\----------

Walking down the street Hanzo spotted Genji on the patio set of the cafe, texting away casually. As he got closer he couldn’t help but notice a few onlookers stopping to gawk at Genji. Fawning over his defined arms in his orange muscle tank, his vibrant bright green hair and the pristine white of his sneakers and joggers. Noticing their stares Genji gave them a smile and a wink, flexing casually to show off his dragon tattoo on his left arm. In the midst of his showy display Genji notices Hanzo and ushers him over with an excited wave.

As Hanzo makes his way to his brother he can't help but feel overdressed in his crisp blue three piece suit.

“Hello brother,” Hanzo greeted as he took his seat. 

“Sup,” Genji returned casually. “You always come five minutes early so I went ahead and ordered for you, hope you don’t mind.”

“So long as you got it right.”

Genji rolled his eyes as he typed on his phone. “Vanilla sweet cream cold brew with cinnamon dolce and soy.”

Hanzo simply smirked as he removed his suit jacket and placed it on the back of his chair. “Then it’s more than alright.”

“You should really look into your sugar addiction before it costs you a foot.”

“Only if your bank account doesn’t die from your shopping addiction first.”

“Ok in my defense these earrings I got were super cute,” Genji said as he gestured to the silver cross in his left ear and the hoop in the right. “Plus I didn't pay for the rings, they were a sponsorship grab for a local small business and I couldn’t say no to free stuff.”

“Eyeing the rings Hanzo had to admit that the jewelry was rather nice. They were sleek black rings with a green rune like printings along the band that shimmered in the light of the sun. Although they were nice Hanzo was also worried about the apparent sponsorship.

“Genji you made sure to-”

“Yes yes, I made sure to research the company and triple checked the contract and everything. They’re a legitimate business and even plant trees for the jewelry sets they sell. I did my due diligence, wouldn’t want a repeat of the underwear incident.”

Hanzo snorted a laugh as he reminisced on the incident. “You practically made the PR team cry with the amount of damage control they had to do. You practically broke the internet with that picture.”

“It was completely worth it though, my ass was absolute perfection in that picture.”

“Please don’t make me vomit before I’ve had my drink,” Hanzo deadpanned. 

“Speaking of which,” Genji grinned as the waiter came with their drinks. “Thank you.”

“So how goes work?” Genji asked before taking a large gulp of his refresher.

“Father wants you back,” Hanzo rushed out as he fiddled with the straw of his drink. 

Genji’s bright smile soon turned to a frown as he traced his finger along the condensation of the side of his cup. “I told you I just needed another few days to myself.”

“It’s not up for debate he needs you back by the end of the week.”

“Is that why you came out to see me?”

Hanzo couldn’t help the pang of hurt that surged through him at his brother's accusation. “Don’t be ridiculous, I- look he cornered me in a meeting today, he didn’t give me a choice but I swear this wasn’t a ploy to ambush you with the question.”

“Okay…” Genji said as before he took another sip. 

Hanzo felt his drink curdle in his stomach as he looked at Genji. His brother really didn’t have a reason to believe him since he had done this same tactic in the past to get Genji to comply, but he truly did want to see his brother today after such an awful day at the office. 

Hanzo let out an exasperated sigh as he felt his frustration come to a head. “Look I really did come out to spend time with you but I can’t help it if father is on my case because of your galavanting. How do you think I feel being caught in the middle of your horseplay, I’m exhausted too you know.”

A brief look of hurt crossed Genji’s face that morphed into shame. The younger Shimada balled his hands into a fist, clearly trying his best not to lose his cool at his brother's words. Despite his frustration Hanzo took a deep breath and tried to collect his thoughts. He honestly wanted to talk the situation out without it exploding like it had last time. It would do neither of them any good and most likely would leave them both miserable.

“I’m sorry,” Hanzo apologized. “I’m just … frustrated is all, I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

“I- I’m sorry too, I just wanted to get out of there for a bit,” Genji confessed. 

“I know, but you still have a responsibility to the family and the company brother.” 

“I know, sorry,” Genji said before slumping slightly in his seat.  
An awkward started to settle between the two as the conversation died in their attempt to make amends with each other. Talking to each other had become a strained thing over time as they grew older and their responsibilities toward the company had grown. Hanzo desperately wished things could go back to the way they were sometimes. 

Clearly desperate to shift the topic somewhere else Genji sat up straight in his seat before letting out a gruff cough.“Sooooooo, I saw your Caveira play. It was pretty impressive and you were right, your teammates were pretty damn bad but congrats on finishing your promos.”

Hanzo perked up at this. “Oh you watched my VOD?”

“Nah I think one of your viewers clipped it and sent it to twitter, it’s actually on the Rainbow twitter. I’m surprised you didn’t get like a million notifications, the post is actually doing numbers.”

Hanzo then remembered the notification from twitter that he had received on his phone earlier in the day. He had turned his phone on silent for the meeting and hadn't bothered to check his phone after being stressed out by his father and sure enough when he opened his phone his inbox was flooded with about forty or fifty notifications from both twitter and twitch of new followers and messages.

“My inbox is in complete disarray,” Hanzo deadpanned.

“C’mon man, be more excited for your fifteen minutes of fame. You deserve it.”

“I suppose,” Hanzo said as he scrolled through his twitch notifications, quirking a brow as he noticed he received what appeared to be a beta key.

“Got something good in there,” Genji said as he leaned over the table to see Hanzo’s phone before letting out an excited gasp. “Is it a nude?”

Giving his younger brother a scowl Hanzo opened the message. “No Genji … it appears to be a beta key for Valorant.”

“Oh yeah, I saw a few trailers of it floating around, kinda looks like C.S. with powers.”

“Indeed. I had signed up for the beta only a few days ago, I’m surprised I got one so soon.”

“Perhaps your little uproar on your socials have something to do with it,” Genji mused as before he took a sip of his drink. “Whatever the reason, having access to the game this early will be super good for your channel growth, you should totally stream it tonight.”

“Views are of no concern to me, it's not like I accept donations anyway. Plus I don’t stream tonight anyway, however it would be nice to give this a try, I could use a reprieve from Rainbow.”

“Yaaaaaaaay no more ranked bitching,” Genji cheered. “Who am I kidding you’ll still bitch about people being bad.” 

“I can’t help it if I practically have to perform charity work anytime I carry.”

“Keep sucking your own dick like that and you’ll strain your back the next time you try to carry,” Genji snarked with a roll of his eyes.

“Fair enough brother, fair enough,” Hanzo said before taking a lax sip of his coffee

“Anyway I’m going to dip, should probably get a headstart on a few emails before I go back tomorrow.”

Hanzo nearly choked on his coffee as he sputtered from Genji’s words. “You mean you’ll-”

“Only because you asked me not because of dad, and cuz I feel a little bit bad about ditching you to deal with him alone I guess.”

“Thank you,” Hanzo said as he let a genuine smile spread across his face. 

“Alright don’t get all sentimental on me. C’mon I’ll walk you to your car before I leave.”

With that the two walked to Hanzo’s car at a casual pace. They casually talked about minor topics, keeping the conversation lighthearted and avoiding the subject of work entirely to keep the good mood going.

“I don’t even know why he wants me to come in, it’s not like what I do is actually that important,” Genji groaned as they finally reached Hanzo’s car.

“Being a part of marketing and head social media manager is important,” Hanzo argued. “You’re a valuable asset to the company.”

Genji’s let out a humorless laugh as he leaned against Hanzo’s car. “Then why are half of my ideas and pitches rejected?”

Hanzo bit his lip as he searched for an answer but all of them would have been either extremely patronizing or just flat out rude. Instead he let the awkward silence hang between the two of them. 

Genji finally broke it as he got off of Hanzo’s car and started to walk away. “Can’t all be model and perfect workers like you dear brother, but I’ll do my best when I go tomorrow.”

“Genji I-”

“See ya man.”

Hanzo watched him go as he gripped the car door handle, stuck in place until Genji turned the corner out of the parking lot. He could only hope that things wouldn’t be too awkward between the two of them tomorrow. 

\----------

Groaning as he stepped through his apartment door Hanzo shrugged off his suit and hung it up in the used section to be dry cleaned later in the week. Changing into a large hoodie and a pair of sweatshorts he then ventured to the kitchen to make a protein shake and eat what was left of the greek salad that he had ordered from the other day. 

With his makeshift meal complete he chugged the shake and took his salad with him as he sat in his chair and booted up his desktop to start his Valorant download. 

Setting up his new account he allowed the download to start while he answered a few work emails and got back to his father on Genji coming back to work. Hopefully it would be enough to placate him.

Eventually the download finished and Hanzo booted up the game. Going to the tutorial he saw why Genji said that it was basically C.S. but with powers. He slipped into a decently comfortable pattern with the movement and scope sensitivity after a few trail runs, he would just need to learn the spray patterns for the guns and he would be good to go. 

Looking at the characters he instantly took a liking to Sage, Cypher and Jett. Sage was self-sufficient with her heals and Jett would be excellent for entry fragging while Cypher would most likely be his favorite later on for his intelligence gathering.

Since he didn’t have Cypher’s contract unlocked he decided to queue up a game and hope that he could acquire Sage or Jett for a match. 

Starting the queue Hanzo found a game almost immediately. Getting to the character select someone had instalocked Jett quickly. Thankfully Sage had still not been selected and he swiftly selected her before someone else got the chance. 

Eventually everyone selected their characters and the match soon began. As they waited in spawn a few voices spoke up, giving their greetings and pleasantries. By the sound of them they were all young men, all of them clearly hyped and eager to play as well. 

Hanzo didn’t really like to talk unless it was necessary or imperative to the actual game but he offered his greetings to the rest of the team as well.

“I’m gonna take the spike and rush C if everyone else is cool with that,” The Jett said as she walked up to the spike. 

To Hanzo's surprise the tone of the voice was much higher pitched. The rest of the players stopped their conversation as all of them turned their attention to the apparent young woman who spoke up about her plan of action for the opening round.

“Yo is that a grill?,” The Raze said as he guided his character toward the Jett. 

Hanzo immediately muted his mic to allow himself a quick groan and a roll of his eyes as the young boys clamored over the Jett. 

He could already tell that his first game would not be a fun one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read as it's super important to me 
> 
> For anyone that is curious yes that grill comment actually has happened multiple times in games that I've had with women that I've played with, random or otherwise. I would also like to note that as with this fic being in the realm of gaming and gaming culture I felt the need to highlight both the good and bad things that make it up as a whole, especially with D.Va being introduced in the next chapter. 
> 
> Unfortunately the behavior that I wrote about in the chapter is a part of gaming. As a guy I wont ever have first hand experience when it comes to dealing with this toxic culture but like I said before I felt that it was important to highlight why it's so toxic and detrimental and how bad it can get to show why it shouldn't be tolerated in the first place. 
> 
> However if at any point I'm not doing it in a way that is realistic I do urge any of you to speak up so that I may correct it and do better. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and keep vibin.


	3. Level Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is proactive and forms makes an unlikely friend.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: In this chapter there are depictions of sexism as well toxic behavior. The last thing I want to do is upset someone, so I totally understand if you skip out. I just wanted to give a fair warning.

The Jett let out a slight huff as she picked up the spike. “I’m just gonna rush C, if any of you can make some noise at mid long or at A that would be great.”

“How about we both go to C and make a lot of noise together,” The Phoenix commented and he jumped up and down in front of the Jett.

Hanzo remained silent throughout the entire cringe inducing exchange but it didn’t stop him from rolling his eyes and letting out an exasperated growl while his other teammates continued to practically throw themselves at the Jett player for her attention. With the way they were acting one would think they never talked to a woman before. 

Shaking off the distraction Hanzo decided to not to upgrade his guns or armor. It was the first round and it would be better to manage his money early to invest in better guns for late game. Considering they were only three days into the beta he didn’t really expect much from the other players. 

Looking at his teammates' choices in weapons he wasn’t at all surprised by the Jett’s bucky purchase.The gun synergized well with her dash and considering that she was entry fragging it made sense to pick the shotgun to get up close and personal, especially early. Whoever was playing her clearly had the sense to maximize efficiency.

The round soon started and true to her word the Jett proceeded to rush C immediately. As she did a few of their other team mates proceeded to follow her, all the while still trying to talk to her for her attention and completely ignoring her request for the distraction at one of the other sites. 

“Can one of you please make some noise at mid,” She requested again. 

“Nah nah nah, watch I got this.” The Raze said loudly as they walked loudly through to C, throwing caution to the wind. “I’ll carry you no problem.”

Almost immediately as they walked onto C site Hanzo saw their portrait on the minimap turn into a bright blue ‘X’ as they were gunned down by two members of the enemy team. 

“Bro what the fuck how’d I die so fast?” The Raze exclaimed, their voice rising an octave in clear frustration. 

“Because you ran out and your footsteps are loud as hell.” The Jett explained. “If you want to move silently just press shift or-”

“I know how to fucking play the game, I ‘d like to see you do any better,” The Raze boomed over their mic, causing it to peak and making Hanzo wince in response. This was definitely going to be a long game. 

With the enemy team likely focused on the ruckus at C Hanzo decided to actually follow the Jett’s request and rush mid, purposely running loudly and firing a few rounds in the hopes that it would catch their attention.

Sure enough he was met with the loud pitter patter of steps as he hugged the corner of the wall that fed into the courtyard. Stopping in his track Hanzo shifted into a slow walk as the footsteps came closer. His attacker soon revealed themselves to be an enemy Sova as they rounded the corner, pistol at the ready and firing for Hanzo’s head. 

Acting accordingly Hanzo set his character into a crouch and fired away, letting his bullet spray buck upward and landing two body shots before killing the enemy Sova with a clean headshot. 

Flicking his scroll wheel Hanzo quickly switched to his knife and sprinted back to his previous hiding place before reloading his gun and assessing the situation. He still had seventy four health left, and plenty of ammo to spare. It still felt too early too early to heal and he’d rather save it for if one of his other teammates needed it.

Flicking his gaze over to the overhead display his Jett still had full health while the Phoenix, Cypher, and Raze were a little below half and still around C. Deciding it would be best to reconvene with his team and heal them Hanzo began his walk back to C site. 

His rendezvous was however interrupted as an enemy Raze immediately appeared out of the courtyard entrance and shot him. Doing his best strafe Hanzo countered with his own shots only to be taken down swiftly as a few of his shots went horribly wide while the Raze dispatched him swiftly with a few well placed shots.

Letting out a frustrated growl he felt an edge of irritation at himself for making such a dumb mistake. Considering this game was so similar to counterstrike he should have known that running as fast as he was would mess with his accuracy. He would just have to remember to counter-strafe and be more careful with his movement pattern. Sloppy mistakes like that could result in their loss and the last thing he wanted to do was start off on a bad game. 

Shaking off his mistake Hanzo eyed the damage report before announcing his findings to the rest of his team. “Raze is lit for thirst-four, she was last seen in the courtyard area.”

“Oh so now you talk,”The Phoenix complained loudly over the comms. “You should have just stayed with us so you could heal.”

Hanzo only rolled his eyes as he sat back and watched the rest of them. Considering how low everyone else was besides Jett it would be difficult to win the round especially with four enemies remaining on the other side. 

“Fuck this we’re wasting time, I’m just gonna go,” The Phoenix commented with a frustrated growl. “We already lost this round anyway.”

“We can still win this just let me lead, I can-” 

The Jett’s request however fell on deaf ears as the Phoenix went out and immediately died before firing off two shots.

“Did you hit him for anything?” The Jett asked as she slowly approached the corner. Hanzo grimaced as his spectator camera switched to the Jett. He had no idea what sensitivity she was playing on but whatever it was it was near vomit inducing. 

“Does it fucking matter, we already fucking lost the round.”

Hanzo could practically feel the Jett players frustration as she exhaled deeply before throwing out a smoke cloud near the mouth of the entrance to C site. Running out to the cloud she stopped just short of the cover as the sound of shots rang through the air. As more shots rang out she immediately ran into the cloud cover before dashing to the left and coming face to face with the enemy Jett and killing her with two shots to the chest with her shotgun.

Just as the enemy doppelganger dropped more shots soared through the air and found their mark as they hit the Jett from her front and her side, dropping her health to seventy-three.  
Without even flinching the Jett picked up the pistol from her counterpart's corpse and immediately turned to face her next opponent. Training her aim on the enemy Breach’s head she easily dispatched him with a clean headshot. 

With her second kill under her belt the Jett took advantage of her ability reset and dashed to the safety of the window room, barely scraping by with fifty health as the Brimstone continued to shoot. With the safety of cover the Jett swiftly flicked her camera back towards the Brimstone. Setting herself in a low crouch the Jett pre-fired at the corner and wall banged the Brimstone, killing him and effectively leveling the playing field a bit. 

Hanzo couldn’t help but raise his brows in surprise at the overall fluid way that the Jett played. It was obvious that she was skilled and had fast reflexes but it was more than that. Every decision and movement she made had a purpose and clear intention, every risk was calculated and poised. She wasn’t just good, she was smart.

“Alright Cypher take the spike and rotate to-”

The Jett’s shotcalling was cut short as the Raze snuck up behind and killed her, immediately setting the Jett in a small fit as she mumbled a few strong words under her breath. By the time she finished her small rant the Raze managed to find the Cypher and immediately killed him with little to no trouble.

“See I told you we were going to lose,” The Phoenix huffed. 

“We could have if you had just listened and let me lead the charge,” The Jett argued back

“You couldn’t even kill the fucking Raze, you’re trash.” 

“Says the guy that ran out and died, at least I got three kills.”

“What the fuck do you know, you just got lucky with those kills. This is probably your boyfriend's account or something. Did he let you out of his sight and you wandered on here to try to impress him?”

“She seems like the stuck up type, probably doesn't have a boyfriend. I mean who would want to put up with that bitchiness,” The Raze chimed in.

The Jett only let out a sardonic laugh as the round started and he picked up the spike again. Hanzo could feel secondhand anger and frustration well up inside him. The fact that she had almost clutched the round while the others contributed little to nothing besides being cannon fodder irked him while their awful comments nearly set his blood to a boil.

“Enough of this nonsense,” Hanzo said, raising his voice slightly to cut through the chatter. “Jett, rush B short and I will follow behind to provide support.”

“Fucking simp,” The Raze said before giving a smug chuckle. 

Hanzo could only roll his eyes as he purchased his wall ability, a shield, and a silenced pistol. More than likely they would lose the round again with the way the other three liabilities were playing, it would be best to save as much as he could now to have a better gun for later rounds.

“Cypher if you are willing to actually cooperate unlike the other two, set up a camera in the courtyard.” 

“Ok,” The Cypher said. 

Hanzo was pleasantly surprised to say the least but he wasn’t going to complain. The more synergy and cooperation they had the better. 

“Fucking whatever dude, don’t need you anyways,” The Raze sighed out as he went the opposite direction from everyone else. 

With that the next round started and the Jett rushed through to B site just as Hanzo asked. Moving through the courtyard she immediately found the enemy Raze and killed her before dashing deeper in and scoring another kill on the Jett. 

Hanzo followed closely behind her, on her heels and watching her back and it was a good thing that he did as the Breach crept through on the other side and landed a few hits on the Jett, bringing her health down to the red. Acting quickly Hanzo fired his rifle at the Breach, killing him quickly with a headshot before healing the Jett back to full. 

“Thanks for the save,” The Jett said as she started to plant the spike.

“Think nothing of it,” Hanzo responded as he placed a wall at the center entrance to the site. “Cypher, place your camera at the doorway leading to C site and we should have everything covered.”

The Cypher cooperated immediately and placed the camera as instructed. Everything was running rather smoothly for the most part as Hanzo eyed the mini map and saw no disturbances until the Raze and Phoenix's health bars dropped to near nothing. 

“Sage heal me,” The Pheonix demanded. 

“You are all the way on the other side of the map.” 

“Bro just fucking come over and-” Before the Phoenix could finish the kill feed immediately popped up on screen showing that he had been gunned down by the Sova. The Phoenix let out a frustrated growl as he directed his anger to Hanzo. “Why the fuck did you not come and heal me!”

“I will not jeopardize the point just because you are not willing to cooperate with the rest of the group,” Hanzo answered primly. “Not to mention I had already used my heal on the Jett.” 

Just as Hanzo finished his explanation the Raze died as well, equally upset as the Phoenix and shouting out a series of profanities into the mic. “If you weren’t so busy simping for the Jett you could have healed us!”

“Hey, leave him alone!” The Jett shouted. Hanzo was thoroughly surprised that she had come to her defense given that most of the toxic nonsense was directed at her. “You two haven’t done anything so far to help the team so why would he waste his resources helping you!”

“Oh my fucking god, who even allowed you to talk this long,” The Phoenix shouted trying to drown out the Jett. 

Just as the Jett was about to give another rebuttal her character dropped to the floor, struck down as the echo of a sniper rifle rang through the air. Hanzo could only surmise that her concentration was broken by the constant heckling of their toxic teammates. If this continued they would surely lose.

“Sova is near C short,” The Cypher alerted as he took a better angle on the site. 

Snapping his attention back on the game Hanzo slowly crept to the corner of the entrance. They just had to play this patiently and wait. The spike was already ticking down and they had to come to them and diffuse it. So long as they played it smart they would be fine. 

Unfortunately the Cypher was not of the same mindset as he carelessly peeked the entrance to C short to see if the Sova was still there and was immediately killed, effectively leaving Hanzo alone to defend the spike. 

Taking a deep breath Hanzo turned away from C as he heard heavy footsteps approaching from the other side. Aiming down the corner he caught Brimstone in his reticle and killed him only to be shot in the back as the Sova had quietly approached. 

Sucking his teeth Hanzo watched on bated breath as the Sova approached the spike and started to defuse it. Clenching his fist he watched as the spike beeped faster and faster while the Sova tried to beat the clock. Eventually the beep flatlined into a constant wail as it finally detonated, earning them the round. 

Exhaling Hanzo let his shoulder sag as the clutch card came onto the screen. Though he was relieved in the moment, he couldn’t allow the game to continue this way. Something had to be done considering the disadvantage they were at and Hanzo knew exactly what he had to do. Especially with the other two ingrates running their mouths.

“You complain about wasting resources and then you die,” The Raze seethed as the prep for the round started. “You’re actually garbage Jett.”

The Jett soon let out an angry growl and just before she could give the heat back Hanzo chimed in. “Jett mute them.”

“But-”

“Jett you are literally our win condition at the moment,” Hanzo said firmly, trying to convince the Jett to listen. If he was being honest with himself this wasn’t all that different than persuading a client or getting a business associate to sign a contract. Build their confidence, make them feel like they're in control and important to the objective and they’ll execute your task. Easy.

“Oh my god bro will you shut the fuck up she’s not gonna fuck you. Just stop-” 

Hanzo scrolled to the menu and pressed the mute button on the Phoenix and the Raze before he continued to talk to the Jett. “If you tilt now we will have no chance of winning, ignore the obvious liabilities and focus. You are skilled enough that I can pocket heal and rez you. We can win.”

After a few moments of pause the Jett finally spoke. “You’re right.”

Hanzo couldn't help but smirk as he could see his plan start to take shape before him. This was honestly easier than any business meeting. 

The match continued and just as he predicted the Jett had performed better after muting the two degenerates. She had consistently gotten a double or a triple every round with Hanzo playing clean up crew . Having her back and killing someone she missed or saving her ass with a heal or a rez so she could continue on her rampage. The Cypher did his best in the background as well, giving the two of them as much info as possible while snagging a few odd end kills here and there.

While the three worked together and did their best the Phoenix and Raze continued to die and get caught out. To make matters worse the two were bitter enough to try to troll and throw the game as much as possible for the other three. Constantly giving away their locations and sabotaging kills so that the team fell behind. 

By the time the teams switched from attacking to defending and the score got to 12-12 the Phoenix finally had enough and decided to rage quit. Hanzo could only laugh a bit to himself but it was honestly a good riddance that he was gone. The less inconveniences he had to look out for the better. 

With the final round starting everyone had decided to play more cautiously. Things had grown tense as they defended B site and being a man down there was no telling how fast they could throw if they messed up once. 

Hanzo walled off the main entrance while he kept his aim on the entrance to A site while the Cypher kept watch on C and the Jett guarded A. Unsurprisingly the Raze already died early, leaving the other three alone to fend for themselves and defend. 

Hanzo could feel his pulse thrum in his ears as they clocked ticked down. They would have to plant eventually and most likely would choose a further site, especially with the numbers addvantage they had. 

Just as he predicted they moved to C site as the announcement that the spike had been planted had commenced. If they wanted to save this game they would have to do something fast. 

“Jett, I have my ult ready if you can bait them, if you can get at least two picks we can win,” Hanzo said as he slowly started to make his way to the C site. “Cypher proceed with caution and loop around from spawn and watch my right.

“Got it,” they both confirmed.

With that the three slowly approached the site with Jett taking the lead. Almost immediately as she approached the entrance she was shot and her health dropped to the red. 

Hanzo’s eyes went wide as he switched to his knife and prepped his finger on his heal. If the Jett died they would surely lose. Though Hanzo had a decent amount of skill he highly doubted that he could 1vs5. 

Just as he caught the Jett in his sights the enemy Sova rounded the corner and killed her. Taking advantage of the Sova’s distracted attention Hanzo killed him before rushing to Jett's body. Readying his rez Hanzo fired it off and watched as the Jett’s body slowly began to reanimate. They still had a chance. A chance that seemed much too far away as Hanzo watched his character fall over in a pained groan as he was killed from behind. 

Hanzo felt his heart drop into his stomach as he realized that they were going to lose. As soon as the rez animation finished the Breach would kill the Jett before she could act and end the game. After nearly forty minutes of dealing with constant complaining and obnoxious entitlement they were going to lose. 

Just as Jett broke free from the rez animation he expected her to be pumped full of bullets immediately, only she wasn’t as the Cypher had made his way to the Jett just in time to kill the Breach at the cost of his own life as someone shot him from the otherside at C site. 

“Holy fuck, thank you both,” The Jett said as she picked up the discarded sniper rifle from the Breach’s body. 

“It’s not over yet, but you can still clutch this,” Hanzo said confidently as he leaned forward in his seat, his finger shaking over his keyboard in anticipation. “You have your ult and the superior skills to pull this off.”

Hanzo wasn’t just saying this as a way to boost her confidence, after watching all the amazing plays she had pulled throughout the majority of this match he earnestly meant it. Her ult was a one shot kill if she got a headshot with it and if she used her ult right she could easily dispatch all three of them in one fell swoop. 

“I got this,” The Jett whispered to herself as she edged to the corner of the wall 

Taking a deep breath the Jett audibly exhaled before activating her ult and with her character's loud declaration of _“Watch this!”_ the Jett surrounded herself in a flurry of knives before stepping out to face the enemy. 

In an instant the Jett threw a knife into her counterparts skull before unleashing the remaining hail of blades into the Brimstone, killing him as well. With one more to go the Jett moved in only for the Raze to pop out of the window room ready to shoot. 

With dizzying speed the Jett swiftly jumped high into the air using her updraft before dashing to the side, avoiding the erratic spray of bullets as they sailed through the air, barely missing her as she pulled her sniper rifle out at the Raze and killed her with headshot as she descended to the ground, ending the game. 

They had won.

“Holy fuck we actually did it,” The Jett shrieked. 

“All thanks to you,” Hanzo said with a smile “You played excellently, and you as well Cypher.”

“Oh um, yeah thanks man,” The Cypher said shyly.

“Thanks,” The Jett added cheerily. “And also fuck you Phoenix for afking and fuck you Raze for being such and asshole. It’s one thing to be bad but you can’t be toxic and garbage.”

Hanzo could only snort a laugh as they went through the end game screen summary. The Jett had a little over quadruple the amount of Raze who only scraped by with a meager five. 

Speaking of the Raze Hanzo immediately pressed report and left a lengthy essay in the comment section on the Raze and the Phoenix. Not only was there behavior deplorable but the less he saw of it the better. No one should have to put up with that. 

Satisfied with his win he wished his teammates one final good luck with the rest of their games before exiting out of the end game lobby. 

Feeling somewhat emotionally drained after that match Hanzo slumped in his seat and took a deep breath. Rubbing at his eyes for a moment he checked the time and saw that it was a little past seven. He could probably get away with playing two of three more matches before it got too late. 

But first he needed water and a small break to collect himself. 

Just as he reached for his headphones to take them off a small notification from Valorant pinged in his ear. Drawing his attention to the screen he saw that he had received a party invite from _FragBunny_ in his notification. 

Quirking a brow he realized that it was the Jett player from earlier. He was somewhat confused as to what she could possibly want, they had won, there was no other reason for them to interact. 

Cautiously he clicked on the invite and was immediately greeted by her confident and chipper voice. 

“Hey man you there?” she asked. 

“Yes…” he answered somewhat hesitantly. 

“I just wanted to say thank you, for before I mean.”

“I am not sure what you mean?”

“You stuck up for me and actually called those losers out for being dicks, not a lot of people would do that.”

“Your thanks is not necessary. That kind of behavior shouldn’t even be permitted in the first place.”

The young girl simply huffed before letting out a laugh. “Geez dude just take the compliment, plus you’re not so bad yourself.”

“Thank you.”

“I mean your movement and counter strafing is kinda meh, but other than that you’re pretty solid.”

Hanzo couldn’t help but snort and roll his eyes at the back handed compliment. “Yes well, thank you.”

“Anyway thanks again for the back up, maybe we’ll see each other around again.”

“I would enjoy an actual challenge if you were on the enemy team.”

“Oh you are so on,” she said with a clear fire in tone, it was obvious that she was eager to accept any challenge. “Anyway peace out and good luck.”

“Goodbye.”

Just as fast as she came she left, leaving Hanzo alone. Just as he was about to get up once more he received another notification and was startled to see that it was a friend request from the same young girl. 

Hanzo stared at it for a moment, slightly unsure of what to do. He typically didn’t play with people and when he did, it was mostly to play with his viewers when it was custom games. When he first started gaming accepting friends just seemed far too much of a hassle. He liked to look out for himself without being dragged down. 

The young woman did however carry the game and she only asked for a simple friend request. At this point it would be rude not to accept, not to mention it didn’t have to mean anything. Most likely they would either never actually interact or they would play one game together before she realized how boring and rigid Hanzo was. After all that's how it always went.

With a reluctant flick of his fingers Hanzo accepted the request and within a few seconds he received a message. 

**FragBunny** :The next time you’re on, we will 1v1 and I will destroy you (✿◠‿◠) 

Hanzo face deadpanned as he read the message. Not only because she was so quick to challenge him but the added emoticon with her threatening intent was somewhat disconcerting. 

Hanzo simply shot her back a quick message before he got off of his computer to retrieve a bottle of water. 

**Seiryu** : I look forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toxic behavior and sexism aren't cool and honestly it can be super scary to speak up but when you do, it really can make all the difference for someone else. 
> 
> Also "gamers" high key dont deserve rights.... you know exactly who I'm talking about. 
> 
> But yeah thats the chapter and Jesse is coming REALLY SOON, I promise.
> 
> Please stay safe out there, offline and online and have a good day. Keep on vibin my dudes.


	4. Jolly Cooperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo doesn't have the best social skills, but he's trying.

Hanzo typed steadily at his desk as the clock ticked by in the otherwise silent room. Now that the other company had been liquidated it was important to take care of the distribution of assets and funding to the appropriate parties so they could begin getting to work. 

Rubbing his eyes he took a deep breath before running his fingers in his hair. Staring at his computer screen he felt the dull ache of fatigue gnaw at him before he shook it off and continued to type. He needed to finish this to make up for his shortcomings with even getting the documents in order in the first place. His father expected so much more from him and he needed to live up to those expectations, it was his duty after all. 

His typing was soon interrupted however as he heard the door to his office door swing open. Looking up from his screen he saw Genji enter with two boxes of pizza in his hands. 

“You missed lunch by the way,” Genji said as he plopped the boxes onto the desk.

Looking somewhat confused Hanzo’s eyes drifted to the clock of his office and saw that it was indeed well past three in the afternoon. Sighing to himself he started to feel the actual pangs of hunger as he realized just how lost in his work he got. 

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” Hanzo said as he gratefully took the top box for himself. 

“No problem, gives me an excuse to get out of my office for a bit, plus I haven’t eaten myself since I had the meeting earlier this morning.”

“How did that go anyway?” 

Genji gave snort with a bitter laugh before taking an aggressive bite of his pizza. “I pitched my marketing campaign for our new line of sports equipment and they just brushed it off so hard.”

“Was there any particular reason why they did?” Hanzo asked before taking another bite of his own food.

“They didn’t appreciate me using “himbo” as the main selling point for our new line of running shorts and crop tops”

Hanzo could only let out a wheeze of laugh as did his best not to choke on his pizza. “Himbo, really?”

“It’s very in right now trust me, plus I did my research. Our main demographic are millennials between the ages of twenty-three and twenty-eight with most of them identifying as queer men or straight cis women. Since buff, dumb, empathetic and polite are in the rise in popularity I wanted to market it for guys who either want to fit the look or buy it for their boyfriends or girls that wanted to buy it for their boyfriends.” 

“And I’m guessing they didn’t bite for the idea?” Hanzo mused as he went for another slice. 

“Of course the boomers didn’t,” Genji huffed. “They think they know what our age demographic is into but they don't. Hanzo you should have heard the suggestions that they gave me to make my campaign more ‘Safe and marketable for the average public’, Genji continued in an old man voice as he put up air quotes with his fingers.

“What did they suggest?” Hanzo was more than happy to indulge Genji in his rant at this point.

“Brother it was so cringey, they wanted to use buzz words like lit, fam and squad.”

“Cringey indeed.”

“Like I don’t even think they actually know who’s buying our products, or they do know and they just don’t want to upset the heteros.”

“Genji-”

“Don’t pretend like I’m not right either. Most of the incels that complain about that sort of thing don’t even work out, so why do they care so much?”

“Are you going to change the campaign?”

“I’ll have to. I’d rather die than let the changes they suggested go through but it’s so fucking stupid,” Genji seethed before carelessly putting his pizza back in the box. “I know how to do my job and I know how to do it well, but no one fucking trust me to do it.”

Hanzo could understand his brother's frustration because pretty much everything he was saying was true for the most part. Genji understood social media and the algorithm it worked under better than most people did. His large following on twitter and instagram could attest to that. He knew how to captivate an audience and keep them coming back for more, so it was more than understandable that he was upset for constantly getting snubbed whenever he tried something new. 

“I know you’re upset but we also still have a status quo to uphold.”

“You mean the clearly intolerant and biggoted status quo to uphold,” Genji deadpanned. “I mean we already saw how quickly PR and the rest of the board lose their heads when I try to be inclusive.”

Hanzo could only sigh as he put his pizza down. “It’s just the way things are.”

“They shouldn’t have to be that way, brother,” Genji countered as he gave Hanzo a pained expression. “None of us should have to suffer in silence for the sake of this company, I would think that you of all people would-”

“Enough,” Hanzo whispered desperately as he hid part of his face in his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was both slightly annoyed and somewhat tired of going through this same song and dance with Genji. 

Sacrifices needed to be made for the sake of this company. They had lost far too much, their mother included for him to disturb the success that they all had worked so hard to achieve. He had to put his own personal feelings aside, he didn’t have a choice. So long as he could fulfill the duty that he was given, that was enough. It was all he had after all. 

“Sorry,” Genji murmured as he let the conversation die in an awkward silence.

Letting out a heavy sigh Hanzo ran and hand through his hair once more. Genji frustrated him to no end sometimes with his lack of tact and disregard for the delicate infrastructure of how this system worked but he knew that his little brother meant well. It just sadly came to odds with their careers. 

“Wanna go to the gym?” Hanzo asked suddenly. 

Looking back up to his brother Genji eyed him curiously. “Huh?”

“I was busy with work most of last week so I thought we could go together.”

“Yeah, sure I guess. I just have to make a decent dent in these changes for the new campaign, but after that I’m down to go to the gym.” 

“Good.”

“Cool, just give me like two hours.”

With that Genji finished the last bites of his pizza before heading out of Hanzo’s office and leaving the older Shimada to slump in his seat and rest his himself for a moment as he thought about the situation with his brother. He would have to find some way to talk with the rest of the board about them invalidating Genji without them drawing concerns with his father. He had to keep Genji at work, lest his father hounded him down, and placating his sibling to stay wouldn’t be easy if the rest of the higher ups rejected his work each and every time.

Leaning forward Hanzo hunched over his computer screen and stared at it for a long moment before going back to typing. 

Juggling everything was really starting to get to him. 

\---------

“So did you get a chance to play Valorant yesterday?” Genji asked as he carefully helped Hanzo place the bar back on the rack with the elder Shimada finishing his last press. 

“I did,” Hanzo huffed, his chest heaving as he raised himself from the bench and allowed Genji to take his place. “Albeit it was a bit much for my first game I must admit.”

Genji chortled before he started his own set. “Your team was that bad?”

“Well… not exactly.”

“Well,” Genji strained as he raised the bar above his chest and back down again. “Don’t keep me in suspense.”

Making a less than pleased face Hanzo proceeded to regale Genji with the chaos that was his game with his toxic teammates and the Jett that basically carried him through the entire fiasco. As he recounted the details of his little misadventure Genji looked like he was going to die under the bar several times, bursting into fits of laughter and snickers as Hanzo went into detail at the incompetence of his sexist teammates and their shortcomings. By the time Genji finished his tenth set he was on his hands and knees, doing his best to get his breathing in check as he continued to laugh.

“It’s not that funny,” Hanzo grumbled before leaning down and offering his brother a hand. 

Genji gratefully took it as he finally sucked in a few sputtered breaths before finally calming down. “Are you kidding. You, the king of minding his own business actually got annoyed enough to put a few little boys in the timeout corner. It’s hilarious.”

“They were being disgusting, not to mention had I not gotten the situation under control we would have lost.”

“Pragmatic as ever I see. Well you handled the situation way better than I would have.”

“I don’t think the chat logs would appreciate you making teenage boys cry over the internet,” Hanzo joked before he led Genji to the sparring ring.

“Hey as a wise man once said, fuck them kids”

Hanzo smirked as he wrapped his hands and put on his gloves. “Fair point.”

With the rest of their safety equipment on the two started to spar. Trading blow for blow in a dance of energy and strength. Genji rushed him down in a series of swift kicks and jabs at an unrelenting pace, taking advantage of his flexibility and speed to overwhelm Hanzo in a flurry of attacks.

All the while Hanzo took each attack with patience. Watching carefully for the slightest mistake that he knew that Genji would make. He had sparred with Genji enough to know his brother would either get impatient and go for something risky or lose steam with the relentless pace that he had set. 

Just as he predicted Genji went for the risky play and set his leg high in the air for an ax kick. Lowering his body in one fluid motion Hanzo grabbed his brother's hip and other leg, gripping them tightly before rotating his arms in a circular motion and throwing Genji into the air and onto the ground with a loud thud.

Letting out a series of ragged breaths Hanzo slowly made his way to Genji and offered him a hand. Spitting out his mouthguard Genji gratefully took it with a loud groan as he was brought back up to his feet. 

“What's the score now?,” Genji asked as he patted himself off. “Thirty-one to thirty-two.?”

“Thirty-four actually,” Hanzo corrected primly before releasing his long hair from its bun. 

“Whoooooooooooooooooooa, hold the fuck up when did you get so far ahead?”

“Remember the incident at the party in the Hills?”

“I was drunk, that doesn’t count,” Genji pouted 

“Fine,” Hanzo huffed. “Thirty-one to thirty-three. 

“Slightly better, but I got you next time.” Genji said before he turned his attention to the little group that had stopped to watch their sparring. Giving them a flirtatious smile Genji winked at the rather broad and tall blonde man before waving at the small red head woman next to him. Both returned his gestures with smiles of their own. 

“Hey you don’t mind if I-”

“By all means leave another trail of broken hearts behind you,” Hanzo drawled with a roll of his eyes. “I’ll be in the locker room.”

“Hey, I can’t help it if I’m hot,” Genji smirked as he made his way to the two strangers. 

Shaking his head Hanzo turned on his foot and collected his things before heading to the locker room. Showering and changing into a clean pair of running shorts Hanzo rummaged through his bag for his tank top and deodorant when Genji sauntered through the doors with a satisfied smirk on his face. 

“I can only assume it went well,” Hanzo said as he rolled the stick under his arms. 

“Sure did, and I’m back just in time to take a post gym selfie with you.”

“Why….”

“What, I can’t take a selfie with my brother whom I respect and love very much,” Genji said before batting his eyelashes. 

“You mean use me for free content for your thirsty followers.”

Genji simply shrugged before slinging an arm around Hanzo and putting them both in frame of his camera. “Hey man, gotta keep the engagement up.”

Genji then snapped the photo before turning away and messing with light saturation and framing before opening his instagram to post. “So are you gonna play with your new friend on Valorant again?”

Shrugging his tank top on Hanzo turned to his brother somewhat confused. “She is not my friend.”

“Funny last time I checked people who accept other people's friend requests are usually considered-” Genji stopped typing to put his index finger on his chin in mock confusion as he pretended to ponder. “What’s that thing called again? Oh yeah, friends.”

“I simply accepted it to be polite and nothing more, I have no doubt that she has forgotten all about it and we will not interact again.”

“Ever the optimist I see,” Genji sighed wistfully. “Brother, from what you told me about her she seems just as sweaty and competitive as you. I’m sure that her offer of friendship was genuine.”

“Perhaps you are right.”

“I know I’m right,” Genji said with a bright smile as he moved back to Hanzo’s side with a preview of his insta post. “But more importantly check out our pic, whaddya think?”

Hanzo looked at the photo to see Genji with his usual smoldering gaze and charm on full display while he held his usual stoic expression that Genji had dubbed the “resting bitch face”. The overall composition of the photo was nice, the lighting catching his body just right to highlight the musculature of his arms and torso as well bringing out the colors of his tattoos. Although he wasn't at all surprised, Genji took very good photos. 

Scrolling down the rest of the screen he read the caption for the post as well.

 **Good Boy Genji** : Went to the gym with the bro today 💪 💪💪. He beat my ass is sparring but I got him next time, 😤😤😤😤 

“The photo is acceptable,” Hanzo admitted as he packed the rest of his bag. 

“Please, don’t pretend you don’t like the attention.”

“It is fine in passing I suppose.”

Genji only scoffed before he started to shrug out of his shirt and pants. “God you are so boring sometimes.”

“I’m sorry I don’t get the same satisfaction of having strangers wrapped around my finger like you do.”

“Oooooh low blow,” Genji sighed as he clutched at his chest. “You make it sound dirty when you say it like that, it’s all in good fun.”

“Sure it is….”

“Speaking of fun, I’m gonna go shower and have fun with the two new friends I just made. I’ll see you tomorrow at work.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow and do be careful brother,” Hanzo said before heading to the exit of the gym. 

“Careful is my middle name.”

As Hanzo started towards the exit of the gym he felt his phone buzz. Taking it out of his pocket he saw he had a D.M. notification from instagram. Looking at the notification he saw that the profile belonged to a young man with dark brown hair and piercings, smiling and shirtless. 

Closing his eyes he breathed deeply for a moment before dismissing the notification and continuing his trek to his car, ready to go home. 

\--------------

Juggling the bags in his hands Hanzo fished for his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his door. Entering his apartment he set down his grocery bags on the counter before reaching for his phone again. With the time that had passed between him going to the gym and the grocery store his phone had been pinging non stop with D.M. notifications. Scrolling through his phone he saw that most if not all the notifications were from men of varying attractiveness. Biting his lip he went back to Genji’s post and saw that it was already nearing five-thousand likes, and looking through the comments Hanzo could see why he was getting so many D.M.s. 

While a lot of the engagement was centered around Genji, there were still a decent amount of comments thirsting after Hanzo, all ranging from a tasteful “hot” , “cute”, and “gorgeous” , to series of eggplant and sweat emojis and just odd comments asking for him to snap their necks with his biceps and his large fingers. 

Despite himself Hanzo couldn’t help but continue to scroll through the comment threads and read all the things that people were saying. Genji was right, and even though he would never admit it to his brother, the attention actually was nice. But at the end of the day he knew that he could never indulge and further than looking through the anonymous looking glass that was his phone screen. 

This wasn’t the first time this had happened and it wouldn’t be the last. Anytime Hanzo went with his brother anywhere attention was bound to follow. Whether it was the admiration of a stranger on a post, the hungry stare of an onlooker at a party, or the casual hook up, there would always be attention that would follow him. Which was the exact reason why he would never indulge any further than those hushed whispers of want and fleeting touches. His career would never allow him to have anything more, not that anyone would want him for anything more. 

“You are just a boring business man after all,” Hanzo grumbled to himself with a bitter laugh. Anytime anyone spent enough time with him, it always ended the same. 

Before he could dwell on those morbid thoughts any further Hanzo muted his phone, put it on the counter and decided to get to cooking for his dinner tonight. He had settled on making a steak and using the rest of the sweet potatoes and asparagus that he had left. The process of sauteing the vegetables and prepping the meat would hopefully keep him from looking at his phone and torturing himself any further. 

By the time Hanzo finished making his meal, eating and cleaning his kitchen the time had rolled in close to nine. Given that he had to be back at the office early the next morning he would only have enough time for two or three games before he had to turn in for the night.

Booting up his computer he decided to give Valorant another go. Despite what happened the other day he still wanted to play again and unlock Cypher, not to mention experiment with some of the other agents.

The game eventually finished patching and when it did he saw that the lone friend he had in his list had just exited a game. Staring at it for a moment he hesitated. Thinking back to what Genji said he wondered if it was appropriate for him to send her an invite. They had only played one game together and they had just met, surely she wouldn’t just accept an invitation to play when he had nothing substantial to offer in return, especially with the gap in their skill levels. 

Sighing Hanzo resigned himself to playing by himself. Opening his lobby he started a que to find a match only to be interrupted as he received an invite from FragBunny. Cancelling the que he simply stared at the invite for a few moments, somewhat shocked that she reached out to him. 

Clicking the invite there was a beat of silence before her voice came loud and clear over the mic. 

“Sup, I’m not bothering you am I?”

“No, not at all.”

“Good, because now you can’t avoid the smack down I’m gonna give you when I have a better kda again.”

Hanzo could only scoff as he leaned forward in his seat. “I will admit there is a gap in our skill however, I do not intend on babysitting our teammates should this actually turn into a competition between the two of us.”

“Fine by me, how about this. Whoever has the most kills at the end of the game wins, best two out of three.

“That is acceptable.”

“Cool old man. Also I’m streaming right now, so if you’re uncomfortable with that I understand.”

“It is fine, and I am hardly an old man.”

The young girl simply laughed as they finally got into a match. “Then loosen up then geeeez, you talk like one of my college professors.”

Rolling his eyes Hanzo quickly locked in Jett. If they were actually going for a kill competition he would need to pick someone with a lot more fragging pressure than Sage. 

“OMG, you picked my main,” she said before letting out a dramatic gasp. “Trying to sabotage me from the get go I see.”

Hanzo couldn’t help but smile to himself. He could tell that her words were simply in good nature and she was clearly joking. “I have to take the edge where I can get it.”

“You better not do bad on her, Jett is my baby,” She added with a huff.

“I will do my best not to besmirch your carry.”

“Dude I’m joking it’s not that deep,” She snorted before locking in Raze. “Plus I wanted to give Raze a try anyway. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“I’m sure you will as well.” 

“I’m shooting for twenty kills this game, let’s see if you can keep up.”

The match proceeded to start on the Bind map and as Hanzo bought his starting pistol and armor a small smirk crept on his lips. “I intend to.”

As soon as the countdown brought itself to zero the two of them were out of spawn, eager and ready to one up the other. Walking with loud purpose to draw attention to himself Hanzo rushed to the showers. His heavy footsteps soon brought the attention of the enemy Brimstone and Raze who were dispatched swiftly as Hanzo placed a few well aimed bullets into the Brimstones head before dashing straight into the Raze, stabbing her in the chest. He was already in the lead and feeling confident, if he could keep this up then he was sure to win. 

His confidence was soon deflated however as the kill feed lit up at the top corner of the screen and showed their Raze had gotten a triple kill. As the round ended in their victory he could hear the young girl squeal with delight and laughter at her performance. 

“Holy fuck I really shouldn’t have gotten that,” she said through her fits of laughter.

“How on earth did you do that?” Hanzo asked, somewhat baffled. 

“With my superior talent and skill. It also helped that they literally all stood so close to each other and let me blast them with a grenade and a shotgun. Better be careful I only have seventeen more kills to go.”

Hanzo could only huff a laugh as he selected the sniper rifle. He could appreciate her confidence considering that she had the skill to back it up. It reminded him a lot of Genji’s bravado and charm. 

The round started once again and their teammate decided to go to B site with the bomb. If he could get to B short and watch the teleporter he could kill them should they go through it to stop the bomb. 

The round settled into a quiet lull as everyone took their positions around B site and planted the bomb. Hanzo could only surmise that they all had settled around A without scoping out B for whatever reason. 

Just as Hanzo was about to move from his choke point he heard the teleporter flare to life. Muscles tensing Hanzo took his sniper rifle back out and aimed down sights, patiently waiting for a victim to walk through. With eager fingers he heard the door to the teleporter open as the enemy Sage slowly crept forward only to be gunned down as Hanzo killed her, dispatching her easily with a clean headshot. 

Just as he was about to train his aim down B short again he heard the loud clang of footsteps behind him and immediately turned around. Flicking his scrollwheel he switched to his pistol and caught the enemy Cypher in his sights. Focusing on his movement Hanzo hopped side to side as he fired his pistol, unloading the entire clip as he and the Cypher danced around each other in their desperate duel. With twenty-two hp to spare Hanzo finally managed to kill him as the enemy Raze rounded the corner as he was in the middle of reloading. 

Flicking his scroll wheel again he cancelled the reload animation and immediately switched back to his rifle. Running on instinct he quickly flicked his cursor toward the Raze and hip fired, somewhat surprised as she fell over in a pained groan as he shot her in the chest. 

Releasing a breath he didn’t realize that he was holding Hanzo was about to make his way to make his way to B site and convene with the rest of his team only to be stopped as the round ended once again in their victory. He had been so caught up in the action that he didn’t realize that the rest of his team had already cleaned up the rest of the stragglers. 

“Okay I see you, that was a pretty clean triple,” The young woman commented as the next round started. “Guess we’ll actually have a decent back and forth with this competition.”

“I would hardly say that it was clean but thank you.”

“No problem, it’s pretty fun playing with someone that can actually keep up.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

The two played as if their lives depended on it as the rounds went on, each of them trying to outdo the other every chance they got. It was showy, flashy and dramatic the whole way through, and Hanzo couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun playing a game.

For the first time in a long time he had someone that gave him a run for his money. He had someone that pushed him to approach things more critically and creatively when playing, but more importantly he had someone that made things fresh and exciting. 

Her own playstyle was so different from Hanzo’s and he couldn’t help but respect it. It was reckless and passionate but not without rhyme or reason. There was a controlled method to her chaos as she would go for the flashiest play possible but not at the cost of victory or the enjoyment of others, and with the small windows that Hanzo was given whenever he died and was able to spectate her he was able to glean that she was not only competing against him but with herself. It was clear that every firefight she took was an opportunity for her to improve and one up her last performance or try a new method or strategy. And as Hanzo watched her obliterate the enemy team in a 1v4 fight with her rocket ult he knew that her stream must have been a truly wonderful spectacle with her high energy and gameplay. It was so infectious and endearing that Hanzo couldn’t help but get wrapped up in it himself.

“Wooooooooooooooooooooooooo, let’s fucking go man,” She cried as the victory screen popped up. “Twenty-two to seventeen, man that was close.”

“Indeed,” Hanzo chimed in, admitting defeat. “You performed exceptionally.”

“Thanks man, so did you,” she chirped. “It was a little touch and go here and there, you really almost had me for a while.”

“Considering you just 1v4’d I wouldn’t call it that close.”

“I mean considering how bad they were, I’d call it pretty close, I mean did you see that Phoenix ult in the second to last round.”

“God don’t remind me, I nearly got second hand embarrassment just watching him get killed after he activated it. At least it wasn’t as bad as the Omen teleport.”

“Yeah that one was way worse, the dude didn’t even check around him before porting, ending up getting stabbed and t-bagged.”

“You were the one that t-bagged him though,” Hanzo deadpanned. 

“Did I?” she asked, feigning ignorance. “I honestly don’t recall.”

A moment of silence passed between the two of them before they both bursted into a fit of laughter. The young woman then cleared her throat and got her breathing under control before she asked Hanzo a question. “Wanna play another?”

Hanzo smiled as a soft feeling of content settled over him. “I’d love to.”

As the night went on the two won match after match as they continued to try to beat the other in KD. All the while the young woman kept her chat engaged and entertained throughout the night and had actively involved Hanzo in a polite and respectful manner. She had asked him pleasant and easy questions that weren’t terribly invasive but not shallow enough to feel forced. Overall she was easy to talk to.

By the time they had won their fourth match Hanzo had barely noticed that he had lost their KDA contest four games to two. However at this point it really didn't matter, so long as he could keep playing with her he would be content with that. 

“Man we are on a roll,” she boomed triumphantly. “One more to keep the streak going?”

“Yes that sounds-” Before Hanzo finished he actually looked at the time and realized that it was already fifteen minutes past twelve, he would have to go to bed soon to avoid wanting to die in the morning from work. “Actually I’ll have to decline, I have work in the morning and should go to bed.”

“Lame, but I understand,” she lamented with a huff. “ Thanks for the games, it was actually really fun.”

“Yes, thank you FragBunny.” 

The girl let out a snort. “Omg please just call me Hana, hearing my tag coming out of your mouth feels like I’m getting called out by the principal.”

“Very well,” Hanzo said before tapping at his mouse. An unease started to form in his gut about leaving. Perhaps he actually had a chance at friendship, he just had to make an effort, and so he did.

“You said that you streamed, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“Would it be alright if I could follow you?”

“Course dude. My username is D.Va.”

Hanzo’s entire body went rigid as words left her mouth. She couldn’t possibly be that “D.va”, could she.

“If you want I can send you the link to the stream.”

“That would be appreciated, thank you,” Hanzo whispered, his entire throat feeling dry.

“Cool no problem, sending it now.”

In an instant Hanzo’s message notification bar pinged and he could feel his anxiety spike as he stared down at the twitch link. It was a prank, it had to be, it really couldn’t possibly be her. 

“Alright man, it was fun. Take care.” 

Hanzo was then left alone as he continued to stare the link down. He knew that he was overreacting but too many questions were racing through his mind and he overall had no answers to them. Unless he used the link. 

Copying and pasting the link he entered it into his empty internet tab and within a few seconds a twitch live stream opened up with a young girl sitting in a hot pink gaming chair idly talking to her chat as she swept her long brown hair away from her shoulders. There was a delay to her stream and Hanzo blood ran cold as he heard his own voice loud and clear through her side. 

It actually was her, Hanzo realized as he immediately closed the tab, Valorant and shut down his computer. He had been playing with Hana ‘D.Va’ Song this entire time. He wasn’t so starstruck as he was just utterly confused as to why someone with as much social influence and popularity as her would even want to play with a stranger. 

Getting up from his chair he mechanically went through the motions of getting ready for bed before finally settling in and turning off his light. Closing his eyes his mind wandered to Hana. 

He knew that what little companionship they had formed wouldn’t last. It would only be a matter of time before the novelty wore off and she got bored of him. 

Turning on his side he settled deeper under his covers, doing his best to ignore the heavy ache of disappointment that formed in the pit of his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse will be introduced next chapter. Although Hanzo will get with Jesse eventually the bonds and friendships that Hanzo forms are super important, especially with Hana. I feel like these two could relate to each other a lot if given a chance in game.
> 
> Also imma start pluggin my twitter. Granted I haven't used it in a while but I want to start engaging with people about fic and ship stuff so I'm not yelling into the void by myself. I'll also link my NSFW twitter if anyone is interested, so follow at your leisure . 
> 
> My twitter:
> 
> [Lordsnugglepants](https://twitter.com/Lordsnugglepant)
> 
> Stay safe everyone and have a good day, peace until next time.


End file.
